This invention relates to a container comprising a combination of a so-called pallet and a box forming member made of corrugated cardboard, wherein the box forming member made of corrugated cardboard is assembled on the wooden pallet to thereby form receiving portions.
Some structures of transporting means or containers comprising a combination of a pallet and a paper box as described are well known. For example, such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 53-6689 (Applicant: Toppan Printing Co., Ltd. et al). In this well known container, partition frames are disposed radially from a center prism-shaped support portion, each partition frame being provided with sub partition plates to form one side of a box forming portion with two receiving chambers, and one container is formed with eight receiving chambers.
Since in the aforementioned well known container, the partition frames and the sub partition plates are bonded into one body, the aforesaid eight receiving chambers cannot be varied in their space or shape, and therefore, there poses an inconvenience in which only those of determined shape and size may be received, lacking in the variety of use. In addition, in case that the partition frames and the sub partition plates are integrally bonded, even when one place is broken or damaged, the whole container becomes unusable, which is not favorable in terms of material saving.
Moreover, the corrugated cardboard container itself forming receiving portions must be formed into a complete box forming portion and must be provided with a required strength. To this end, if the partition frames and the sub partition plates are integrally bonded, the required strength can be obtained. However, if the operation for removing contents and the convenience for transportion with such elements folded for re-use are taken into consideration, the integral bonding itself will be inconvenient as the box forming portion of the container. That is, the box formation has its strength relying upon the side walls or partiton frames so that if these are bonded, when the contents are removed, the side walls or partition frames cannot be removed partly and particularly, it is extremely cumbersome to remove small articles received in the container or unused box materials in the folded conditions. Furthermore, when the containers are stored and transported as empty boxes for reuse, the box forming portion cannot be divided into sections with the result that it is bulky as a whole to pose a drawback that the work efficiency materially lowers.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a container made of corrugated cardboard which can change a receiving space within the range of a required magnitude and which has the excellent variety of use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container made of corrugated cardboard which can be folded in a compact manner for storage and which can be transported easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container made of corrugated cardboard in which even if a container forming portion is partly broken, it can be replaced simply to contribute to material saving.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a container made of corrugated cardboard in which contents received therein can be removed easily.